backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
News Flash
"Newsflash" redirects here. For the song with a similar name, go to Newsflash!. News Flash is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Alien *W-IOWA News Announcer Summary Farmers Pablo and Tyrone trick newscasters Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin into thinking a UFO landed in the farmers' cornfield, just so viewers of the news channel will see their corn. But when the news team arrives, a real alien might land! Recap ﻿Uniqua opens the front door of her house and comes outside, holding a microphone. She introduces herself to the viewer as Reporter Uniqua, the reporter for the news station known as W-IOWA. She explains what her job is while singing the song W-IOWA. She tells the viewer that she is going to the W-IOWA News Headquarters to report the morning news. The backyard transforms into the dry landscape of Iowa as Uniqua enters a news building. She greets herself to Anchorwoman Tasha and Cameraman Austin. Austin records the morning news. A low-voiced announcer speaks as the introduction of the news channel is shown. The camera zooms out and shows that the previous scene was broadcast on the television owned by farmers Pablo and Tyrone. Tyrone and Pablo are sitting on their porch next to a very large cornfield. They tell each other how great their crop is and how they should get fame for owning such a cornfield as they sing'' Corn.'' Pablo tells Tyrone that they could call W-IOWA and tell them about their corn so every viewer would get a chance to see the farmers' crop. Tyrone agrees to the idea and picks up his phone. Meanwhile, at W-IOWA News Headquarters, Austin is still filming Tasha and Uniqua. Uniqua tells the viewer how corn is growing fast this season in Iowa. Tyrone calls the station, as the reporter and anchorwoman realize that the call could be a newsflash (big news). Tyrone reports that corn is growing fast this season. Disappointed, Tasha and Uniqua angrily yell to Tyrone that Uniqua just reported that news. Uniqua returns to reporting and tells the channel's viewers that corn is green on the outside, and yellow on the inside. Pablo calls again and asks them if they know that corn is green on the outside and yellow on the outside. Tasha tells Pablo that they are not allowed to call back unless they have some "real" news. Tyrone tells Pablo that he has a new plan: to decorate their cornfield to look like an alien spacecraft landed. They get to work. Tyrone and Pablo call back and lie that an alien landed. The news team sets up their equipment and Uniqua and Austin drive to the house, singing Newsflash!. Meanwhile, Tyrone and Pablo have finished their decorations. Uniqua and Austin stop at the driveway and exit their news van. They look at the corn decorations and believe that an alien space shuttle landed. They record it on film and rush back to the news station. Tyrone and Pablo decorate their giant crop and make it look like three different UFOs have landed. They call W-IOWA again and tell them the "news". Tasha negotiates with the two other employees to take the news chopper, a helicopter owned by the team, to the farmers' house. Austin and Uniqua accept and allow her to come along, too. Tyrone and Pablo are finishing their decorations, but hear a sound while they are still completing the job. They realize that the sound is being made by the helicopter and hide behind a few corn stalks as Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin land the helicopter. Pablo and Tyrone rush to the porch as the news team arrives. Uniqua asks Tyrone if they saw the aliens land, but Tyrone answers no. Uniqua is disappointed. So are the rest of the crew. Tasha explains how she wanted to see a real spaceship, Austin explains how he wanted to film a real UFO land, and Uniqua explains how she wanted to interview a real spaceman. Tyrone and Pablo immediately tell the crew to come back that night to catch a glimpse of the UFO. Uniqua and the others cheer up and agree. Pablo thinks that a real UFO might land, and begins a panic attack. Tyrone calms him down by telling him his plan and no real alien will land. Pablo and Tyrone create a tin foil "spaceship", and Tyrone dresses up as an alien. This is part of their plan to trick the news team into believing that an alien landed. It starts to get dark in Iowa, and the news crew arrives. Pablo invites the team into the cornfield after scaring them by making rustling sounds in the crop. Uniqua walks closer to a light and sees the fake spaceship. Tyrone pretends to exit the ship and makes strange noises. Uniqua, Austin, and Tasha are excited to see the UFO landing. They rush over to Tyrone, but Pablo realizes that if the news crew goes too close to Tyrone and the tin-foil spaceship, they will realize that it was a trick and stop filming their crops. They do what Pablo imagines and start to get mad at the farmers. Pablo and Tyrone explain the whole story of how they wanted their corn on TV and are interrupted by a light coming from above. A loud voice yells "Greetings, earthlings" from a small spaceship. The five gasp in amazement as a small green alien emerges from the flying saucer. Uniqua interviews the alien, Austin films the interview, and Tasha looks at the spaceship happily. The news crew sings the song ''It's All News to Us. ''Tyrone invites them all over for corn fritters at his house as Iowa transforms back into the backyard. They enter Tyrone's house. They all open the previously closed door and yell "Newsflash!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Reporter Uniqua) *Jamia Simone Nash as Singing Voice Uniqua *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Farmer Pablo) *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone (Farmer Tyrone) *Naelee Rae as Tasha (Anchorwoman Tasha) *Kristin Klabunde as singing voice of Tasha *Jonah Bobo as Austin See also *W-IOWA (song) *Corn *News Flash (song) *It's All News to Us Category:Episodes Category:Season 2